Forbidden Fruit
by sexyinnocent
Summary: Elizabeth Swan and Will Turner, after the event with the Curse of the Black Pearl, cross paths unexpectedly with Capt. Jack Sparrow and his exotic lover, Esmeralda, whom Will cannot get out of his mind. Will he fall for this forbidden fruit of a woman?
1. Intro: produced by insane writer and fri...

**Tsuya: Hey guys, gonna read my fanfic?

All: erm…*look away* um..sure.

Tsuya: Goodie goodie good good…wait…was that hesitation I heard!? I'm ugly! *runs away in tears*

All: *cricket chirping…Vanny burps*

Zeyuna: Jeez, I thought she'd never leave…and now for the fanfic!

Nami: Orlando Bloom is mine! Anyone who touches him dies! Bwahahaha!

Zeyuna, Jen, and Vanessa: *poke at Orlando*oooh what now, Nami!? 

Tsuya: Uh uh! You guys did NOT just poke my man! *snaps fingers*

Vanny: *belch*

(Kelsey and her conjoined boyfriend walk in)

Kelsey: *wipes mouth* what did we miss?

Mike: *zips...erm…trousers…yodare…*

Kelsey: *diligently dabs drool from lover's face with a tissue*

All: *gag*

Nami: erm…YOU TOUCHED MY MAN, YOU PONTAS!!! GONNA KILL YOU!

Tsuya: *pulls out sword* Arg! You will not prevail, midgety one!

Zeyuna and Jen: *walk away from scene…come back with popcorn*

Nami: Oh no you DIDN'T! *tears clothing off revealing mud-wrestling outfit*

Tsuya: Oh yes I DID! OOH what you gonna do about it!? Huh? Huh? *tears clothing off revealing spandex outfit*

Nami and Tsuya: *wrestle for Orlando rights*

Zeyuna: o…k…well I'm gonna let you enjoy Tsuya's fanfic here (a.k.a. sexyinnocent) while these two duke it out!

Vanny:*obnoxiously loud burp* 


	2. Recap and A New Beginning

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 1**

It was only February, and already the freshness and life that arises from springtime lingered in the crisp atmosphere. Such a difference in season hadn't occurred in Britain for years, and the smaller, nomadic towns believed the weather changed when thieves on the high seas prospered, or to place it simply: pirates. 

Ah yes, the famous Capt. Jack Sparrow, a legend amongst the pauper children, a foe to the navy. But he was nonetheless the best pirate anyone had ever heard of. Agility, charm, and cleaver-mindedness were what he was especially known for, but he did love his liquor; rum, to be specific. 

Long ago, he was the Capt. of the legendary ship, the Black Pearl; a ship with black sails and only the strongest, most gruesome, foul-mouthed crew directing her course as she sliced the sea. He was a successful leader, and few crew members dared cross him, but the one that created the mutiny against him, Barbossa, as he was known, became object of hatred and his worst enemy. He was stranded on an island with no food, no pure water…just alone with one pistol, with one shot. And that shot, Sparrow swore, was for the one who declared mutiny against him: Capt. Barbossa.

Of course, we all know the story of Capt. Jack Sparrow (the sly fox of the ocean), the Curse of the Black Pearl, Will Turner (the shy, handsome blacksmith who, if anything more, knows how to handle a sword when in danger), and Elizabeth Swan (the high-classed lady and Will Turner's object of affection, whom with, she shares the same attraction), so the story proceeds to after Sparrow's escape and on to Will and Elizabeth's plan to wed…

"Oh Father," she began, "please give William and me permission to wed in Holy matrimony!" She ran to hug her father, but he stopped her.

"Elizabeth, dear" his tone changed from noble to a voice, is seemed, he would use to explain an issue to a child, "Please tell me you are absolutely certain of this decision."

 "Of course I am…William is the love of my life…I have made my choice, Father."

"Dear," He put his hand on her shoulder, "I…I do not feel it is wise to marry. Not now, Elizabeth. You are young and in a frolicsome state of mind; you don't know what you really want." She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"A-And _you know what I need!? You know who I love!? Father, I love Will and I am going to--"_

"No you are not, Elizabeth. You will not marry that boy. I will not give you the support until you are old enough to know what is best for you, understand!" Tears of hatred and pain welled up in her eyes as these final words were uttered, and she fell to her knees in agony. Her father, not wanting to upset her any more, left her to cry in her lonesome. 

The next day, while her father was away, Elizabeth crept out of her home to see her beloved William Turner. After several frantic knocks, the door swung opened and the weeping Miss Swan threw herself at Will in a warm embrace. He held her gently and brushed her tears away as she explained her father's cruelty towards their relationship and its future. 

"Elizabeth, don't cry," Will said in his soft, soothing voice, "everything will turn out fine in the end."

"Don't you see, My Love," she replied, "he will never allow our lives to come together. He has become a monster, William, he changed his views; he won't accept us!" As she wept quietly in his arms, he rhythmically stroked her golden-caramel hair.

"I love you, Elizabeth, and I always have loved you. That will never change." He looked deep into her eyes and she moved closer to him.

"I love you, too, Will Turner," And with those last words they inched closer and shared an enduring, passionate kiss. 

Then, suddenly, the silence was broken with an earsplitting gunshot. The lovers looked up into the nearest window to see what troubled the town this time. They heard the clatter of swords on the floor nearby, and Will, protective of Elizabeth's safely, sought out the foe. The shuffling of a dozen pairs of feet made its way to Will's ears and he knew there were many. He quickly grabbed one of his expertly made swords and dashed swiftly towards the noises, behind a mound of canvas sacks. He was just about to slash at the stack of canvas when, alas, a tall, agile figure leapt from them and faced Will with a sword! He was shocked, yet relieved, to see the famous Capt. Jack Sparrow, foe of the sea, in his presence. 


	3. Cruel Abandoning

**Chapter 2**

"Nearly cut off me head, eh Mr. Turner?" he said with a chuckle.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed. It was all he could blurt out, and the blades dropped to the floor. 

"Ay, no time to catch up, Will; we need a place to stay while these Portuguese blokes simultaneously search for us, Savvy?"

"How?—What?"

"It's a bit of an odd story…ehm…I'll explain later they're hunting' us down!"

"Yes…erm," Will pondered for a split-second, "you can hide in the cellar…trust me it's large enough for 2 families to fit in. Follow me." Will walked to the cellar and watched as each unique crew member followed. They were all the usual pirate-type: gruff, slightly smelling of corn meal. But now there was a new, less ferocious installment: a lovely, Spanish maiden.

She had a most intriguing face; she had bright, emerald-green eyes with the most peculiar golden flecks. Her skin was a smooth, milky-tanned tone, and her hair was a waterfall of thick, lush ebony. Will was mesmerized by her endless and exotic beauty. His thoughts were interrupted when Jack moved towards her, put his arm lovingly around her shoulders. 

"Will, this is Esmeralda," he said. Esmeralda stretched her delicate hand out, motioning Will to kiss it. 

"Such a pleasure to meet you," she said to Will; her accent was thick on her words. 

"Pleasure to meet you, as well," Will held her hand up to his lips and greeted it. He must have been standing there for some time because he saw Elizabeth, whom he had sadly forgotten was there, approach them.

"Hello, Esmeralda," she began, her voice quavering with slight jealousy, "I'm Elizabeth, William's fiancé." She curtseyed and stretched her hand out to Jack, who charmingly kissed it and tipped his hat. Esmeralda didn't seem intimidated, nor had she been bothered by her lover's flirtatious actions towards Miss Swan. Then again, that's the life of a pirate and his maiden.

When the crew and the beautiful Esmeralda were safely in the cellar, Will was asked to see if any more corruptions had occurred outside. There had been no more, so Will and Elizabeth discussed their current battle to proclaim their love through marriage. They situated themselves in Will's bedroom so as not to be disturbed. They sat on the rickety bed, and the creaking was the only sound audible in the room. William started the conversation.

"I can wait for you," he said looking sincerely into her eyes.

"But how long?" she asked, "how long _can_ you wait? You don't know my father anymore, he's different now. We can't get married."

"But you told me that he said you weren't old enough to know what's best for yourself. If that's the case then I will wait until he believes you are mature enough to make that decision. I will wait for you forever."

"No, Will, you don't understand. I--" she broke off, "I've made a decision." Will waited in suspense for the next thing she was going to say, but since she said nothing, he asked her.

"Well, dear, what _is_ your decision?" Elizabeth broke down into tears.

"You don't know what it's like to live like this," she dried her eyes with her handkerchief, "I'm going to marry the commander of the navy." Will's heart sank into his lungs and he could not breathe. His surprise was warped into anger and he pounded the nearest table. It was certainly not the answer he sought.

"I thought you loved _me_, Elizabeth!" His voice was no longer calm and steady, but rather angry and booming, "I'm the love of your life! We're meant for each other!"

"Stop yelling, Will, you're frightening!"

"How can I stop yelling, Elizabeth, tell me and I will!"

"Because—because---"

"No! I'm nothing without you and now you're leaving me for another! Tell me, do you love him?"

"William…"

"Tell me!"

"Yes! Yes I do! I love you both! But can't you see? I must do this! I---"

"How could you be in love with him!? Does he touch your tender face when you cry?! Does he hold you when you are angry!? Does he---"

"William, I'm with his child!" When these words were uttered, all was silent; the bed no longer creaked, the wind stopped howling. All was silent. Then William's cries of frustration sliced the quietness. He couldn't contain himself. She harmed him in the worst way: betraying their oath of love to each other and bearing offspring of another. He was nauseated. With tears trickling down his cheeks he walked up to Elizabeth.

"Was it---", his voice quavered, "was that the o—only time?" Elizabeth was speechless and her eyes fell to the floorboards.

"William…"

"Stop it! Stop pretending you did not do anything wrong! Just tell me!"

"No, it wasn't," she said silently.

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you," he said through clenched teeth.

"No, it wasn't the first time," she said a little louder.

"You—you mean…" he couldn't contain himself and he touched Elizabeth's face ever so softly, "I swore to myself I'd never strike a woman. But that's all changed." And with that he struck her across the face. Will, in devastation and sorrow, asked Elizabeth to leave his home and never return.

While he walked himself through the alleys and along the deserted streets, he thought not about Elizabeth, but about Esmeralda. Though he was disturbed by Elizabeth's confession, the stunning señorita was incredibly difficult to get out of his mind. He was hypnotized by her striking features and her voluptuous frame. He wished he could have her. He wished he could one day touch her seemingly soft skin. He wished he could hold her when _she would cry. _

Will knew this farfetched fantasy was impossible, what with Esmeralda being Jack's current lover, but it brought a smile to his face when he did fantasize…

When Will was calm, he walked home and heard a knocking on the cellar door. 

"Hey Will," he heard Jack's silky voice call out, "we'll be needing some nourishment soon, if you can acquire some, lad."

"Y—yes Jack," his voice was still a tad shaky, "I'll get the food…erm…right." He staggered towards the kitchen. He felt v—very…dizzy…

Will finally woke and by then it was daytime. As his vision cleared up, he saw he was in Esmeralda's arms, and he was pleased.


	4. To Feed From a Fantasy

**Chapter 3**

"Esmeralda---" He started to speak, but she stopped him.

"Shh, Will, try not to speak. You need your rest." Her heavy accent soothed him.

"No, I—I have to work. What happened to me?"

"You ran a terribly high fever. Everyone was surprised you survived. But as Jack always says of you 'He is a strong-willed and centered man'. He speaks highly of you, I believe."

"Yes, I believe so. He is a very noble man."

"Yes. You did not notice you were drenched in sweat, Will?"

"I just thought it was from walking round the city. I walked rather vigorously, as I remember."

"You were probably hallucinating. No, Will, you must rest," she said when he tried to get up, "I'm going to get some wet cloth for your head. Don't you move." Will wondered where the rest of the crew was, since he didn't hear any noise from the cellar. Was it possible that they were sleeping? What time and day was it? William couldn't wait to ask Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda? How long have I been ill?"

"About three days, I suppose. You don't remember your convulsions and screams?"

"I haven't the slightest notion of what you're talking about. Three days? Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Jack has led them to the ship. They are going to sail to Portugal, those crazy pirates, IF the ship hasn't already been sunken. I swear, that man is absolutely insane," she shook her head, "he is just looking for trouble and he is going to get himself killed."

"Yes, that's Capt. Jack Sparrow, the one and the only."

"I know, but he's going to give me a heart attack with all his shooting of ships and sailors and leaving me behind when he goes to far-off countries, like I was a dog. I love him, but he needs to be more careful."

"You can't teach an old dog new trick, Esmeralda."

"I'm not quite sure I understand. My knowledge of the English language is not as profound as it should be."

"What I am trying to say is that is how Jack is. He cannot be changed because he has been like he is for such a long time."

"Yes…I suppose you are correct." For that second of a second, their eyes met, she smiled at him, and he was instantly hooked. 

"Yes, well," she continued, "you need your rest. You are in no condition to talk. Please try to sleep, Will." And she left him alone in the room.


End file.
